¿El regreso o no?
by kurumi.uchiharu19
Summary: Esta sera la historia entre Sakura y Sasuke, donde se vera que tan fuerte es el deseo de venganza del joven Uchiha y el eterno amor de la haruno, frente a los distintos obstáculos que se les pongan enfrente tanto a ambos como a cada uno por individual...Esta es mi primera historia espero sea bien recibida u.u y ante esto doy por inicio este fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Dôzo yoroshiku, bueno para partir esta es mi primera historia, al menos publicada . espero sea de su agrado. Como ya sabrán claramente los personajes son del aclamado masashi kishimoto :D solo habrán unos cuantos que serán propiedad de mi cabeza. Para aclarar bien este será un SASUxSAKU una de mis parejas favoritas por lejos.

Por el momento los capítulos serán algo cortos.

Espero lo disfruten acepto reclamos sugerencias…pero por favor con un mínimo de respeto básico, soy nueva y con el tiempo y su ayuda espero ir mejorando y evolucionando 3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"pensamientos"

Narracion

**-Diálogos-**

**Capítulo I**: El Inicio…

En Konoha ya habían pasado 3 años desde la partida de Sasuke, a pesar de las varias reuniones que ha habido del consejo y los Kages, aun no ponen a Sasuke en el libro bingo ya que siempre la Kage de Konoha y Suna defienden con todo al antiguo miembro del equipo 7, ya que argumentaban que aun era un niño al momento de partir y jamás escucharon sus razones, los demás ya se estaban cansando de aquello que se repetía en todas las reuniones, al igual que los Kages defensores que ya tenían más que claro que no lo hacían por el Uchiha sino por sus ex -compañeros de equipo por el gran aprecio y respeto que les poseían, sabían que si el Uchiha pasaba a libro bingo, ellos serian capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de que no fuese perseguido ni nada, después de todo la unión de ese equipo es una que ningún otro a tenido en demasiado tiempo. Mientras esta reunión se llevaba a cabo nuestro querido rubio y nuestra kunoichi se encontraba por insistencia del ojiazul en ichiraku disfrutando de un delicioso ramen.

-Que pasa Sakura-chan? Ni siquiera has probado el ramen.-

-Nada, solo está un poco picante Naruto.-

-Sakura, Sakura, crees que no te conozco, ni siquiera pedimos picante y además te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuándo me mientes – Lo dijo **seriamente mientras mirada a su adorada compañera.**

-NaNaruto…tengo miedo – **bajo** **la cabeza para que no viera como sus lágrimas intentaban salir**.

-es por el teme cierto?... Sakura-chan no te preocupes te prometí que lo traería de vuelta a como diese lugar! Dattebayo!-

-pero si pasa a formar parte del libro bingo, sabes que cualquiera que esté en ese libro será buscado por todas las aldeas.-

-naa tranquila la Obba-chan y Gaara no lo permitirán.-

-Naruto no te das cuenta, cierto? Ellos son solo 2 contra todos los demás, dudo mucho que puedan seguir aplazando esto!-

-aun lo amas?-

-y-yo no lo sé realmente, a pasado tanto tiempo que ya estoy harta de esperar por él, prefiero pasar el resto de mi vida sola a no poder verlo, el día que se marcho me confesé a él, dije que haría cualquier cosa con tal de que me llevara o se quedara aquí… en su hogar.-

-y aun… lo harías?-

-ya no se Naruto, lo amo, pero sé que es algo que jamás podrá ser, si es que volviese tu sabes perfectamente cuál será su siguiente objetivo… restaurar su clan.-

-al menos volvería, claro pasaría encerrado en el cuarto con una chica intentando hacer mini Uchihas!...así que lo más seguro que se quedaría aquí con su mujer criando a los renacuajos… PORQUE ME PEGAS SAKU-C **- Pero no había alcanzado a terminar ya que sakura se había ido rápidamente, lo que el ojiazul no alcanzo a notar fue el dolor y lagrimas en aquellos ojos jade, pero si hubieron 3 testigos de aquella escena tan triste**.

-NARUTO! Que has hecho, que le hiciste a la frentona?!-

-QUE? YO? Nada dattebayo! -

-Entonces porque se fue llorando así?! Y no me mientas o sino!-

-Llorando!? Pero si estábamos hablando y solo hice un comentario, porque siempre creen que soy yo el que mete la pata!-

-Y dde que estaban hahablando Naruto-kun?-

-Del teme?-

-Ay Naruto-kun y que fue lo que dijiste? – **le** **explica todo lo que habían hablado cuando**.

-ERES UN IDIOTA! BAKA! – **Zarandeándolo del cuello**.

-Naruto-kun, jamás creí que fueses hacer así de cruel-

-Eeeeehh porque Hinata?-

- Ay Naruto, tanto tiempo que conoces a Sakura-san y ni siquiera mides tus palabras con ella, no te diste cuenta lo que has dicho? La haz lastimado, Naruto-kun sabes lo mucho que sufre sobre todo después de aquel accidente – **Hinata le dijo tan duramente que sorprendió hasta a Naruto**.

-Lo mejor es que te vayas a disculpar baka.-

-Pero si…-

-Piensa bien lo que dijiste y luego habla –"_jamás creí que fuese tan lento… idiota_"-

(Continuara…)

Espero haya sido de su agrado, gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia. Les deseo lo mejor! Felices vacaciones! Espero me sigan en esta historia y otras prontas a publicar entre ellas un LUFFYxNAMI.

Se despide .Neko.-

SAYONARA MINNA-SAN!


	2. Chapter 2

**Este es el 2º capitulo espero el primero haya sido de su agrado ^^ cualquier sugerencia y o reclamo siempe sera bien recibido como ya he dicho antes siempre sea con respeto. y ahora sin mas empezara. 3**

**Capitulo II: Ryuuichiro, Veredicto…**

…**..….. En el bosque de Konoha…**

-_"jamás creí que me dolería tanto algo dicho por Naruto" _–**estaba frente a un hermoso lago rodeado de arboles y flores de colores cálidos plantadas por ella misma el día que encontró aquel lugar hace casi 3 años. **-yo solo quiero que vuelva y pueda ser feliz olvidar el odio y todo aquello que lo atormenta, no importa si aun me considera una molestia, me alejare, pero este amor jamás se podrá ir, siempre será mi 1º amor, a pesar de eso las palabras de naruto realmente me llegaron, siempre pensé que si volvía yo… sería feliz por ese puro hecho…pero gracias a las palabras de él me he dado cuenta de lo egoísta que soy, pese a que volviese no podría ser feliz, si me tengo que alejar… o me sigue alejando – **cada vez lloraba mas sujetando un collar plateado con todas sus fuerzas mientras las lagrimas no paraban de caer**-

-Sakura-san ya no llores… se lo suplico, ya no derrame sus lagrimas por quien no se las merece.

-Ryuuichiro ccomo apareciste? …no te sentí.

-no es necesario que me llame para venir, yo puedo sentir lo que su corazón siente –**con una sonrisa que dejaba a relucir unos pequeños colmillos**- sabes que desde aquel día prometí que nada le pasaría y no puedo romper aquello

-demo, Ryuuichiro, no es necesario –**mientras este se sentaba a su lado y secaba su mejilla intentando borrar el rastro de lágrimas que aun seguía**-

-sí lo es Sakura-sama.

-a-arigato Ryuuichiro, demo no es necesario, si lloro no es nada más que por mi culpa

-no diga eso, no es su culpa**- Ryuuichiro es un hermoso lobo negro con destellos plateados y ojos como el oro fundido, el cual poseía una gema pentagonal de un tono verde oscuro en medio de su frente y un pelaje mas frondoso alrededor de su cuello algo más grande que Akamaru, Sakura lo conoce desde aproximadamente 1 año, pero pese a eso no recuerdo el cómo, ella es la única en conocer de su existencia**- no se culpe por sus sentimientos, Sakura-san se acerca su compañero de equipo el Kyuubi-

-no lo llames así! Su nombre es Naruto

-hai hai –**desaparece en una lluvia de cristales negros, estaba a punto de irse cuando la abrazan fuertemente por atrás apoyando su cabeza en su espalda**-

-PERDON SAKURA-CHAN PERDON PORFAVOR… nno era mi intención lastimarte lo siento de verdad perdóname!-

-…no te preocupes naruto, después de todo…es verdad.

-NNO, claro que no, yo solo lo dije sin pensar, el teme realmente debería ser estúpido para no ver todo lo que vales y has dado por él.

-yyo lo siento Naruto! Perdón por haberte dado esa bofetada, tan solo… me deje llevar, yo… lo siento por hacerte sentir culpable- **dándola vuelta quedando frente a frente, la abraza fuerte y da un gran beso en su frente mientras se agarraba de él fuertemente, siendo vistos por 2 pares de ojos con distintas emociones en ellos en la oscuridad**-

-no te disculpes Sakura-chan, mejor volvamos a Konoha, ya esta anocheciendo y la reunión tuvo que haber terminado-

-hai Naru…eeehh, no me tomes así, no soy una niña!

-jajajahjaja, no importa después de todo eres mi hermanita!

-dedemo… **-estaba en la espalda de naruto**

…**..En la torre hokage….**

-Será seguro hacer eso Tsunade-sama, sabe como son esos dos, sobre todo Naruto.

-lo tengo claro Kakashi, pero es lo mejor, lo más seguro que ese cabeza hueca se niegue y arme un alboroto, pero sabes perfectamente que pudo ser mucho peor, cada vez entiendo menos a esos viejos del consejo!

-hai!... por cierto cuando cree que será prudente comunicarle aquello?

-mmm… no lo sé, pero por el momento dejémoslo ahí, lo único que lograríamos diciéndoselo es…

-TSUNADE-OBAACHAN! Como salió todo con esos vejestorios?!

-DEJA DE DECIRME ASI, MALDITO MOCOSO DE MIE…!

-shisshou! Cuide su vocabulario y tu Naru-baka deja de tratarla así, si quieres llegar a ser Hokage debes partir por saber respetar.

-gomen Saku-chan!

-la fea tiene razón, aparte eres un completo idiota

-aashh! Calla Sai

-pueden mejor callarse todos! Con un demonio, aprendan a tocar la puerta!

-lo sentimos shisshou, demo no aguantamos

-lo entiendo Saku, bueno el veredicto ha sido el siguiente**… -**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos! Espero estén bien; como ya saben los personajes pertenecen a Masashi-san! **

**En este capítulo sabremos a que deberá a tenerse el Uchiha, ante la decisión del consejo de Kages de las aldeas shinobi! **

**Recordatorio :3 **–dialogos

**-narracion-**

_-"pensamientos"-_

**Capitulo III: Resolución del veredicto.**

**-4 días después -**

**Era el claro terreno, donde se acababa de llevar a cabo una terrible pelea, donde el suelo se encontraba hecho pedazos y se veía un cuerpo sin vida en medio de un cráter, mientras otra persona gravemente herida intentaba mantenerse en pie, mientras de su ojo izquierdo caí una cantidad de sangre algo amplia**

-alfin lo logre! Al fin pude vengar a nuestro clan…todo acabo- **cayendo de espaldas sin conciencia**-

-Sasuke! Maldito cara de charco, carga luego a Sasukito hay que llevarlo a la aldea más cercana

-lo sé!…tarada

-avancemos luego, la noche esta por caer –

**En otro lado, una ojijade iba saltando con suma velocidad de árbol en árbol hasta llegar al lugar de la pelea, donde encontró el cuerpo del Uchiha mayor… mientras con Naruto-**

- que le habrá pasado a Sakura-chan? Salió demasiado rápido

-quizás allá querido ir al baño

-demo Kakashi-sensei, si por aquí hay muchos arbolitos

-eres un baka Naruto, por si no recuerdas Sakura es una chica y no creo que haya querido hacer con nosotros cerca, quizás en el camino vio alguna aldea o algo

-haaa ya entiendo

-ba-ka

-CALLA Sai marica! Solo Saku-chan puede decirme baka! –

**después de un rato**

-Naruto que pasara si no lo logramos?

**_–flash back- torre hokage 5 dias atrás-_**

-nee Tsunade-sama hable luego!

-el consejo ha decidido pasarlo al libro bingo… pero

-COMO! PERO ESO NO PUEDE SER SASUKE-TEME JAMAS A HECHO NADA QUE PERJUDIQUE A KONOHA! O ALGUIEN DE AQUÍ

-NARU-BAKA CALLA! Deja que termine… siga

-gracias Saku, bien como decía hasta que el tarado de naruto interrumpió

-oi…eem pprosiga Tsunade-sama jejej

- así esta mejor Naru-baka

-tienen 1 mes y medio para traerlo a Konoha, de no ser así estará en el libro bingo definitivamente, sino el consejo mandara un escuadrón Ambu para acabar con él y Hebi

-…entonces que haremos…shisshou? – "_Sasuke…"_

-en 2 días más parten, tienen que traerlo de vuelta a Konoha…pero debe ser bajo su conciencia

-hai… -**Sakura sale de la torre camino a su hogar en las orillas de la aldea**-

-Tsunade-sama cree que sea lo mejor dejarla sola?

-es lo mejor después de todo Saku-chan necesita pensar y estar sola

-entonces preparen todo, en 2 días a primera hora el equipo 7 parte en su misión de rango A para traer a Uchiha Sasuke en un plazo máximo de un mes y medio, y no tienen más que eso, entendieron!

-Si! –**al salir de allí Naruto se encontró con Hinata y fueron a ichiraku**-

**_-fin flash back-_**

-traeré a Sasuke-teme cueste lo que cueste, hare que ese baka vuelva a konoha! **–**

**2 horas después**

-volví…eeeh! Naruto aun no armas tu tienda!

-demo, creí que como buenos hermanos íbamos a dormir en la misma

-ni lo creas roncas demasiado!

-demo, demo… Saaakuuu-chaaan! – **Llorando a mares-**

-bueno, bueno… puedes dormir en mi tienda, pero pobre de ti que hagas algo o ronques como elefante-

-eres la mejor hermanita! –**entrada la noche Sakura hace la primera ronda y sin darse cuenta se queda dormida en la rama de un árbol, mientras alguien observaba de una distancia algo lejos lamiéndose los labios, cuando un kunai roza su mejilla haciendo que desaparezca.**

-tsk! "_No puedo dejar que nada le pase…aun no_" –se esfuma

-Sak… está dormida…eeeh porque está llorando? –**la toma y entra a su tienda cuando**- Naruuuto muévete!

-eeeh que pasa! Nos ata…itte! Porque me pega Kakashi-sensei? Eeeh que hace con Saku-chan en brazos pervertido!

-aash! Cállate y muévete la vas a despertar ahora me toca la guardia **-la deja en su saco y sale- "**_que habrá sido aquello que sentí?" –_

**5 días después venían saliendo de un pueblo cuando aparece un ambu y se detiene frente a kakashi**-

-que sucede… ambu?

-la hokage a enviado esta información, solo para Hatake Kakashi.

-hai, entendido… puedes retirarte

-que es Kakashi-sensei?... hable luego! Senseiii!

-Naruto calla! Al parecer sasuke…

-eeeh!? El teme que paso con él? Hableeee

-Sasuke asesino finalmente a Itachi

-…

-eso quiere decir… que volverá cierto? Genial, dattebayo! Ahora podremos volver e iré con mi Hinata-chan a ichiraku ramen

-Naruto… no entiendes cierto…

-eeh, que cosa?

-idiota, el Uchiha asesino a su hermano hace prácticamente 1 semana, de haber querido volver ya lo hubiese hecho, al parecer no le interesa volver a la villa

-CALLA! –**sujetándolo con violencia** – Sasuke-teme volverá, lo se!

-mejor dejen de pelear y continuemos la búsqueda, cada vez tenemos menos tiempo "_en que estas pensando, tanto asi nos odias…me odias"_

-tiene razón avancemos chicos.

Finalmente se sabe lo que han decidido sobre nuestro querido sasuke!

Podra en el próximo capitulo haber un acercamiento entre TODOS los integrantes del equipo 7? O solo entre 2? Bueno eso se sabra en el capitulo 4.

Dejen reviews! ATTE: .Neko.- BYE, BYE¡


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola nuevamente :3 este capitulo finalmente habrá un esperado reencuentro, pero recuerden no siempre es lo que parece bueno los dejo que lean 3**

**ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN! :D **

**3… 2… 1…Y ACCION!**

**Capítulo IV: Olvidarlo o Salvarlo.**

…**mientras en una de las guaridas de Orochimaru…**

-la fiebre no baja, de seguir así… podría ser peor, casi llega a los 40º… aparte su ojo….lo que necesita es un medico y con urgencia.

-demo, Karin-san el único medico aquí era Kabuto y está muerto, aparte nos encontramos algo lejos de cualquier aldea que pueda poseer buenos médicos.

-Juugo tiene razón, escoba.

-**mente de Sasuke**- "_estás seguro que esto es lo que realmente deseaba tu corazón, Sasuke-chan, acaso no extrañas tu antiguo equipo?"_

_-"pese a todo siempre he estado orgulloso de ti"_

_-"ototo, acaso no extrañas las peleas con Naruto, el deseo de poner a prueba tus avances de tener alguien a quien decirle… mejor amigo"_

_-"alguien en quien confiar, con quien poder hablar de tus cosas sin miedo…sasuke-chan"_

_-"alguien que te entregue su corazón por completo y sin malas intenciones… quien solo quería que la vieras como algo más que un estorbo…una molestia…alguien que te ame por quien eres y no por lo que tienes o por algo superficial"_

_-"era una niña preciosa, aun recuerdo cuando iba a visitarme; cuando estaba sola en casa, hubiese sido una nuera maravillosa"_

_-"etto oka-san, aunque es verdad era una chica preciosa ya puedo imaginar cómo estará ahora de sex…"_

-YA CALLATE! –despertando agitadamente-

-que paso Sasuke, porque gritaste?

-por nada, preparen sus cosas nos iremos de aquí.

-demo Sasukito, estas demasiado herido! Debes descansar y necesitas un doctor cuanto antes.

-no eres nadie para mandarme, Karin entiéndelo! Yo sabré lo que necesito.

-Sasuke-san su ojo no ha dejado de sangrar y esa herida en su pecho y brazo derecho no se ven para nada bien, si no se la ve alguien podría perder su movilidad, si es que no la mitad del brazo.

-ese no es asunto tuyo Juugo, ustedes hacen lo que yo digo!

-si Sasukito!

-resbalosa.

-calla sardina asquerosa!

-se callan los 2, nos vamos! _"porque habré soñado aquello, no los necesito ni nunca lo hice…no veo porque deba hacerlo ahora"_ tsk!

-dijiste algo Sasuke? _"cada vez está más loco"_

-nada, avancemos rápido! Entendieron.

-hai!

-waaaa… cuanto falta Kakashi-sensei, ya no aguanto… quiero comer raaaameeeeen!

-vuelves a quejarte una vez mas y juro que Hinata tendrá que buscarse a alguien más para poder ser mamá! Hace 5 minutos apenas te dije que nos faltaban 4 horas para llegar a la aldea! Naru-baka si quedas callado todo lo que quede de camino te invitare 3 tazones de ramen solo para ti ok?

-solo 3? Sakura-chan tu quieres que muera de hambre! – **cada vez hablaba mas alto y soltaba esas lagrimas mas falsas que la lengua de Orochimaru-**

-la feita, no necesita matarte de hambre ella lo puede hacer fácilmente con sus golpes monstruosos o su rostro.

-QUE DIJISTE SAI! ESTA VEZ SI NO TE ESCAPAS!-

-ay niños… vamos naruto sino los perderemos.

-hhhai KKakashi-ssensei! "_Sakura-chan a veces da más miedo que la vieja" – _**al llegar, era un pueblo algo pequeño y se notaba tranquilo con varios niños jugando en las calles, siendo observados algunos por sus padres ya que aun era temprano, entran a una posada bastante humilde y bien mantenida donde pidieron 2 cuartos, **por que** como Sakura dejo bien en claro no pensaba compartir cuarto con el baka de Naruto y el tarado de Sai-**

-llegaron justo solo quedaban 2 cuartos, en la parte trasera se encuentra unas termas no muy grandes pero si lo suficientente, mixtas.

-waaa que delicia, muchas gracias Yukini-san **–caminando hacia los cuartos-**

-neee yo voy a buscar ramen! me acompañas Sakura-chan!

-no Naru-baka; pero mañana te invito los 3 tazones que te prometi ok?

-hai eres la mejor hermanita!

-que y a nosotros no nos invitas? Que clase de alumno tengo.

-ya, ya Kakashi-sensei _"y yo que quería 5 tazones solo para mi ya no me alcanzara"._

**Sakura dejo sus pocas pertenencias encima de la cama, tomo una yukata blanca con el obi carmesí… ato su cabello en un rodete alto con varios mechones enmarcando dulcemente su rostro y partió a las termas-**

-aaaw alfin… un momento sin esos 2 bakas, esto SI va a ser relajante…ahora que recuerdo los baños son mixtos… bueno no importa después de todo no es como si alguien fuese tan siquiera a querer mirarme no soy tan bonita como Ino o Hinata.

-yo no creo eso eres una chica muy hermosa.

-Quien dijo eso?! –**afirmandose la pequeña toalla que había usado para entrar a las termas, cuando del agua se va formando el cuerpo de un chico como de su edad claramente desnudo de cabello sobre el hombro ojos violeta**- qquien eres?! …tapate! **–su rostro estaba realmente rojo hasta la punta de las orejas practicamente- **

-pero que tierna, esta roja, acaso nunca habías visto un chico desnudo? Ooooh ya veo eres vi…

-CALLATE! Eeso no te incumbe y por favor tapate!

-esta bien, esta bien solo si te quitas la toalla lo hare.

-PERO QUE! **–le iba tirar un golpe en pleno rostro pero este se deshace en agua-**

-jajajajaja tranquila solo bromeaba no es para que te lo tomes asi jajajajaja.

-ussh, eres realmente irritante!

-nunca me lo habían dicho tan sutilmente **-sonriendo con sus afilados dientes-**

-eeeh?...bueno no importa, pero quien rayos eres tú y como se te ocurre aparecerte DESNUDO!

-eeeh que yo sepa es baño mixto yno he leído en ni un lado que no se pueda meter DESNUDO como dices tu **–riendo**- …por cierto nos hemos visto en algún lado?

-la misma sensación tuve yo y no que recuerde no, eeem podrías taparte bien … por favor.

-que dulce, te volviste a sonrojar.

-vuelvo a decirlo… eres irritante!

-y cómo te llamas preciosura?

-no me llames así, tengo nombre!

-cómo quieres que te llame si aun no me dices tu nombre.

-hmp baka… Sakura mi nombre es Sakura y el tuyo?

-Suigetsu y de dónde eres linda florecilla?

-ya te dije mi nombre, así que deja de ponerme esos motes y de donde; pues de Konoha.

_-"mmm… Con razón me era tan familiar es la compañera de equipo de niños del jefe_" he oído que es un lugar muy tranquilo y bonito.

-asi es! Konoha es un lugar muy lindo.

-y tienes novio Saku? Eres muy linda seguramente has de tener uno.

-yyo no, no tengo y eso no te incumbe! Metiche!

-jajajajajaja no te enojes tanto…lo mejor será salir de aquí sino nos hará mal tanto rato en el vapor.

-tienes razón pero sale tu primero!

-oooh pero que osada acaso quieres ver mi trasero en primera fila? Por mi no hay problema.

-idiota! No es por eso sino que debo ponerme la yukata y no quiero que me vean!

-esta bien, esta bien nos vemos fuera.

-si, si, pero saleeee**.**

**Ya afuera y sakura con la yukata BIEN amarrada y su cabello suelto hasta la cadera va con Suigetsu a un pequeño local de dangos, obviamente invitada por el.**

-he oído que en Konoha hay muchos ninjas, dime eres ninja? Saku.

-si; asi es soy una ninja medico entrenada personalmente por la Hokage!

-al parecer la aprecias mucho, tus ojos brillan al hablar de ella.

-hai, asi es ella es una de las personas más importantes para mí.

-y vienes con tu equipo o te tomaste unas vacaciones?

-vengo con mi equipo una misión, y tú que andas haciendo por acá?

-nada simplemente paramos acá por ordenes de nuestro líder, está gravemente herido pero es demasiado terco y no quiere recibir atención de nada ni nadie.

-si quieres puedo atenderlo, sinceramente me has caído bien… **-iban avanzando hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el herido, y en eso-**

-estás segura? Sakura, Haruno **–mirándola directamente a los ojos-**

-claro que si después de todo soy ninja medico y es mi deber…espera…como has sabido mi apellido, que yo recuerde en ni un momento te lo he dicho.

-muy sencillo querido cerezo por dos razones, la primera eres la discípula de Tsunade-sama tendría que ser estúpido para no haber oído hablar de ti, después de todo eres como una hija para la Godaime de Konoha y la segunda mi jefe fue un compañero de equipo tuyo a los 12… -**al girarse para verla pudo notar claramente las lagrimas acumuladas en esos ojos y su respiración errática con la mano en el pecho-** te encuentras bien.

-SaSasuke-kun, Uchiha Sasuke es tu jefe?

-asi es… así que aun quieres ayudarlo….salvarlo.

-yo…"_tengo miedo, tengo miedo que si logro curarlo por completo no quiera volver, miedo a seguir amándolo, cuando lo vea! Temo que me odie…demo es mi deber soy ninja medico…esta vez me toca a mi salvarlos…salvarlo"…_Suigetsu vamos!

_-"realmente es fuerte…pero más fuerte es su corazón" _no creí que te atreverías…

-debo hacerlo es mi deber como nin-medic aparte necesito saber si mi amor por el sigue poseyendo la misma intensidad que años atrás _"o ha aumentado…"_

-llegamos, nos estamos quedando en este lugar desde ayer.

-nosotros también, en que habitación se encuentran?

-en la 6; pero debo advertirte ant…

-QUE RAYOS HAS HECHO TODA ESTA PUTA TARDE!...Y QUIEN ES ESA PELOS DE CHICLE! QUE TE CREES TRALLENDO RAMERAS AL MISMO CUARTO DONDE ESTA MI SASUKITO!

-"_mi Sasukito?_" asi que es de ESTO lo que querías advertir?

-hai hai Saku ella es un verdadero dolor en el culo –**susurrándole-** pero no te preocupes Sasuke no la toma en cuenta para nada, al contrario al parecer la desprecia jajajaja.

-etto… eso no es de mi incumbencia Sasuke-kun puede hacer lo que quiera.

-como que Sasuke-kun? Acaso lo conoces maldita frentona?!

-frentona! Que te has creído zanahoria con lentes! **–Karin iba a golpearla, pero con un golpe del dedo índice en su cuello hace que caiga como peso muerto-**

-la mataste? –**esperanzadamente-**

-no, simplemente la deje inconsciente, tenias razón es un completo dolor de cabeza, ahora llévame donde se encuentra él?

To be continued…..

WAAA! Sakura finalmente se encontrara con sasuke!...o quizás no? Bueno eso depende de sus comentarios y reviews XD Lo subiré posiblemente después del 15 ya que el 14 cumplo años y cambio de década ;-; Por favor dejen sus opiniones comentarios felicitaciones XD y todo lo que deseen ya que es una gran fuente de inspiración y sobre todo motivación! 3

Con amor .Neko.-


	5. Chapter 5

**BUENOS DIAS! Sinceramente en este capítulo como el anterior aunque costaron un poquito más estuve bastante inspirada XD **

**Solo espero les guste! A mi hubo un momento que vinieron demasiados ideas pero bueno no las podía poner todas obviamente.**

**Capitulo V: Promesa**

-está en esta habitación pasa –**al entrar Sakura pudo verlo nuevamente después de tanto tiempo solo teniéndolo en sus recuerdos y a veces en sus sueños, solo no esperaba que su reencuentro fuese en estas condiciones, Sasuke realmente estaba mal su brazo derecho claramente infectado con algo de materia y un corte transversal en todo su ancho su pecho con una herida mal cuidada y profunda pero una de las cosas que más le impacto fue su ojo izquierdo con un camino de sangre- **Suigetsu!

-que sucede Sakura?

-su ojo? Acaso?

-no, por suerte no lo ha perdido pero si sigue así lo saldrá haciendo.

-…necesito tu ayuda podrías traerme un balde con agua tibia y paños por favor?

-enseguida…por favor sálvalo –**sale-**

-no te preocupes, lo hare, aunque tuviese que dar mi vida lo haría.

-aquí esta lo que me pediste, estaré en el salón por si necesitas algo mas.

-arigatto Suigetsu.

**Se amarra su cabello en una coleta firme alta y quita sus típicos guantes, al abrir el haori de Sasuke no puede evitar recordarse a los 12 años cuando hubiese dado todo por verlo sin su clásica camisa azul de cuello alto y mangas cortas; pone sus manos sobre la herida del pecho emanando su chackra verde para hacer un chequeo previo y tener bien claro cuál es el real estado del uchiha** "_la costilla superior derecha a perforado parte de su pulmón es un milagro que su pulso aun sea regular en lo posible…tiene bloqueada la red de chackra de toda esta área…" _

_-_al parecer será mas largo de lo que creí, bien manos a la obra, aunque deba usar todo mi chackra en esto se que valdrá la pena, suigetsu. –entra con un delantal de cocina- emm que haces con eso?

-hoy me toca cocinar a mi ya que la escoba no sabe y Juugo salió, necesitas algo?

-hai-**le dice todo lo que necesita, lo trae y vuelve a irse, cerca de 3 horas después-**

-oooh pero que linda escena, nunca antes había visto esa expresión en el rostro del tempano de hielo. **–sakura se encontraba completamente dormida con su cabeza sobre la ya inexistente herida del uchiha, mientras que este tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella, y su expresión dejaba ver claramente una paz y algo de alegría refleja en la curvatura de los labios de este-** bien lo mejor será salir _"daría todo por ver la expresión de la zorrita si viese esta escenita tan romántica!... oyasumi tortolitos"_

A la mañana siguiente

_-"que es este aroma es demasiado, relajante y dulce, primaveral…como los"_

-cerezos

-eeeeh! Que haces aquí Suigetsu, y porque hay este aroma aquí es demasiado…

-agradable cierto? No hay nada más reconfortante que el aroma de un cerezo en pleno florecimiento; cierto jefe?

-no es algo que me…

-interese si, si como digas; a todo esto no has notado nada extraño en tu cuerpo**? -Se empieza a mirar y percata que todas sus heridas han sido mágicamente sanadas por completo, excepto su ojo solo que poseía una venda en todo su alrededor- **al parecer el aroma de los cerezos si que te tenia ensimismad….

-SUIGETSU! POR QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA TIRADA EN LA PUERTA, AMENECI CON UN DOLOR TERRIBLE POR TU CULPA, QUE ME HIZISTE SARDINA!

-yo no te he hecho nada ni siquiera tengo estomago para mirarte, en una de esas te pasaste de copas para variar te metiste con algún tipo que te recordara a tu adorado Sasukito-kun y al llegar caíste borracha.

-YYO jamás he hecho eso! Nno le creas Sasuki…EEEH? Qué? cuando? Donde? Porque? Cómo? Tus heridas ya no están, quien te curo?

-hmp, lo mismo quiero saber yo, por cierto no me des explicaciones de lo que haces o no acaso no entiendes que no me interesa en lo mas mínimo lo que hagas con tu puta vida! Ahora Suigetsu dime quien fue.

-lo siento jefe se lo prometí, o que acaso quieres matarlo por curarte?

-eso no te concierne nadie debía saber que me encontraba en este lugar y menos en qué condiciones.

-"_al parecer tenía razón ella_" no te preocupes ten por seguro que esa persona primero muerta a revelar aquello a algún enemigo.

-te ordeno que me lo digas!

-si tanto quieres saber…

-flash back-

**A la mañana siguiente Suigetsu entra al cuarto y ve a Sakura algo extraña su rostro no reflejaba la mas mínima emoción, pero cosa aparte eran sus ojos llenos de tristeza y en el fondo rabia, mira al ojivioleta fijamente.**

-necesito que me hagas un favor.

-claro lo que sea, pero dime sucedió algo estas…rara.

-nada no ha sucedido nada, necesito que me prometas algo, realmente es importante.

-dime no tengo ni un problema.

-no le digas a Sasuke por ningún motivo que he sido yo quien lo ha curado.

-qué? Pero porque eso es injusto. Por lo que me contaste siempre te subestimo y no tomo en cuenta, ya es momento que sepa lo que vales y cuanto has mejorado, que te tome en serio.

-eso no importa, es algo con lo que he aprendido a vivir, aparte lo conozco lo suficiente y si entera solo herirá su orgullo y eso es algo mucho más importante para el de lo que alguna vez pude a ver llegado a ser yo en su vida.

-pero no es jus…

-justo; puede ser pero dime que es realmente justo en este mundo? Simplemente no quiero que se entere tan difícil es entenderlo?

-mmm está bien Sakura, pero dime que haremos con la escoba con gafas?

-solo debes darle esta pastilla marrón si se la das con una pequeña dosis de chackra harás que olvide todo lo sucedido en las últimas 12 horas es lo máximo, pero lo suficiente para que olvide el hecho de haberme visto.

-wooo nunca había visto ni oído hablar de esto ha de ser realmente útil, tsunade-sama lo creo? Jamás lo oí.

-no, fui yo quien la invento hace ya casi medio año, pero eso no viene al caso, solo te pido que hagas lo que he dicho, si el insiste, solo debes herir lo más mínimo posible su ego y lo dejara nunca le ha gustado perder**- se acerca a suigetsu y da un abrazo luego acerca a sasuke y besa con amor y devoción su frente**- gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de verlo que sea una vez más.

-no tienes porque adiós.

-adiós no, hasta pronto.

-FIN FLASH BACK-

**Hasta la próxima mis queridos lectores comenten! :3 si llegamos a los 33 reviews les prometo un súper capitulo más pronto de lo que imaginan xD.**

**Los adora con todo su kokoro **** .Neko.-**

**Ja ne! Chicos kiss, kiss -w- **


End file.
